Items
Items currently known in the universe of the Overlord series ranges to a diverse paraphernalia, each with its own extraordinary abilities and different traits. This page shows a list of items found in both YGGDRASIL and the New World. Known YGGDRASIL Items Items and armaments in YGGDRASIL were classified according to their data size. The greater the data, the higher the grade of the Item. Starting from the bottom, the classes were: Low, Medium, High, Top Class, Legacy, Relic, Legendary, Divine. However, the one and only type of item that is able to easily override the effects or powers of any of the previously mentioned classes are the World Items. While so, magic items such as armor would not be destroyed unless they were targeted by specific spells. Also, metal was durable and highly resistant to to pure energy attacks like lightning, flame or ice. Hence, armor made from metal for starters was hard to destroy, since it had high defense, but low HP. Furthermore, there are YGGDRASIL's weapons such as Guild Weapons possessed a data capacity that was determined by the value of the materials used in their construction and the skill of their maker. This data capacity limited the number of data crystals which could be added to it. Thus, rarer metals paved way for the creation of a correspondingly more powerful weapon. 'World Items' There were only two hundred of these items in YGGDRASIL. Even Guild weapons and Divine-class weapons couldn’t match them. World Items are the most powerful items admired and feared by players in the game. Given their rule-bending powers, in addition to the slim chance of finding them, a player who is lucky enough to come into possession of even just one of the World Items could easily shake the game's power balance. Basically, they are the "Wild card" or the "Joker card" of YGGDRASIL. 'World Champion Items' The World Champion was a special class granted only to the victor of the official martial tournament. Only a few had managed to obtain the World Champion class of which there were only nine in YGGDRASIL. As for the prize, the champion was given one piece of special equipment by the administrator. The power of this prized equipment surpassed Divine Class items, rivaling even Guild weapons. Of course, since it was a reward for the winner of the tournament, only the World Champion could equip it. However, under certain situations, one may put them on by casting a spell like "Perfect Warrior", as seen in Ainz's fight with Shalltear. * Compliance with Law Guild Weapons YGGDRASIL's weapons — Guild Weapons and a few others aside — possessed a data capacity that was determined by the value of the materials used in their construction and the skill of their maker. This data capacity limited the number of data crystals which could be added to it. Thus, rarer metals are allowed for the creation of a correspondingly more powerful guild weapon. * Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown * Guilty Ordinance 'Divine Class Items' YGGDRASIL magic items were created from embedding computer data crystals. However, with the performance of computer data crystals dropped by monsters to be random, it was necessary to have several “extremely rare loot” computer data crystals just to be able to create a Divine class item. Not only that, if you wanted these computer data crystals to be embedded into a container— such as a sword-type weapon—it had to be a weapon forged from ultra-rare metal for it to be possible. As such, even for level 100 players, it was common not to have a single Divine class item. Besides questing for them or making them, another method of obtaining Divine Class Items was through the gacha system, a lottery system that lets players obtain these rare items within a limited time. * Amaterasu * Female Sensei's Iron Fist of Wrath * God Slaying Emperor Blade * Hermes Trismegistus * Houyi's Bow * Kal Kan Premium * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown * Shadow of Yggdrasil * Shooting Star * Suck The Blood And Eat The Flesh * Spuit Lance * Susanoo * Takemikazuchi MK 8 * Tsukuyomi Legendary Class Items * Kal Kan * Shizu's Scarf * Shalltear Bloodfallen's Armor 'Relic Class Items' 'Legacy Class Items' Top Class Items High Class Items * Pluton's Magic Shortsword 'Middle Class Items' 'Low Class Items' * Minor Healing Potion * Pitcher of Endless Water * Járngreipr * Mirror of Remote Viewing Artifact Class Items Artifacts are not related to specific ranks. It just means they are items with fixed data created by the game developers. Therefore, artifacts with low rank to high rank powers can exist. In the Web Novel, by New World standard, artifacts were the names of top class magic items. It was impossible to create them via human hands, and could not be made normally except by existences like gods, high rank dragons, demons and angels. The magic power exuding from an artifact was said to be huge. According to one legend, they were items that could even bring one back from the dead. * Ebynogoi * Green Secret House * Horn of the Goblin General * Iluan Graybell * Mask of Envy * Moon Jade * Ring of Mastery Wand Unknown Class Items * Armor of Reinforcement * Armageddon Evil * Armageddon Evil (Prototype) * Black Belt * Black-Bladed Sword * Blood of Jormungandr * Book of the Dead * Boots of Speed * Bukubukuchagama's Wristwatch * Cauldron of the Daghdha * Circlet of Iron Will * Clothes of the Black Widow * Crocdabal * Crown of Mental Barriers * Dakimakura * Data Crystal * Decapitation Fang * Dragonhide * Exchange Box * Fallen Seeds * Flame of the Beginning * Gauntlets of Archery * Guild Creation Scroll * Hack And Slash Adventure * Healing Scroll * Heaven's Feather * Hyumilis * Ice of the Beginning * Infinite Backpack * Invisibility Scroll * Item Box * Katana * Kilineiram * Magic Box * Magic Glasses * Magic Gun * Magic Scroll * Message Scroll * Mirror of Gate * Necklace of Heavy Recover * Nemean Lion * One-Yen Sticker * Perfect Unknowable Scroll * Perfume Bottle * Platinum++ Asgard Pekoe * Power Suit * Prototype Staff * Rabbit's Ear Scroll * Resurrection Wand * Ring of Freedom * Ring of Sustenance * Road to the Highest Ruler No. 3 * Rubik's Cube * Sealing Crystal * Sensory Scroll * Sfeiz * Star Pendant * Statue of Animal - War Horse * Stronghold Teleportation Scroll * Sure Hit Glasses * Talking Momon Statuette * Teleportation Scroll * Total Calmness * Total Maniac - Modified * Total Maniac * True Resurrection Wand * Ultimate Shooting Star Super * Visor Mirror Shade Known New World Items Within the New World, there are magical and legendary items that originated from YGGDRASIL, such as Nigun's Sealing Crystal and Lakyus's weapon. However, there were also unique, New World items created with either Wild Magic or Runecraft which cannot be compared to YGGDRASIL items. Moreover, some magic items have racial limitations on who can use them, or sometimes, the limitation is unique to the item type. For instance, to use a scroll, one needs to have mastery over the magic system it comes from, or otherwise, it will not be able to work. Fortunately, this setback can be bypass if a New World inhabitant possesses a certain Talent to get around it. On the other hand, despite the production cost for magic items being abnormally high, one could ignore markups from suppliers and retailers when calculating their price. This was because the Magician's Guild did not bother to collect administrative fees, believing that those were already included in their yearly dues. Thus, magic casters are able to sell directly at no further cost, or negotiate in person with their clients. * Alchemical Silver * Amulet of Health * Amulet of Immortality * Arm Band of Death Guard * Arnica Grass * Bell of Detect Secret Doors * Bell of Open Lock * Bell of Remove Trap * Belt of Constitution * Black Dust * Black Gem * Boots of Silence * Camoflauge Tent * Chameleon Mask * Charge Without Hesitation * Cloak of Rat Speed * Continual Light Lamp * Crown of Wisdom * Cuern Blade * Cyclone Axe * Dwarf King's Hammer * Dwarven Longsword * Edge Wing * Elemental Protection Cloak * Faucet of Spring Water * Fire Bomb * Floating Board Scroll * Floating Swords * Frost Pain * Frost Pain Modified * Full Platemail * Gauntlet of Endurance * Gauntlet of Strength * Glebe of Quick-March * Glow Stick * Great Wine Pot * Guardian Armor * Hamsuke and Momon Figure * Healing Wand * Heart Penetrator * Helm of Dark Vision * Helm of Mind * Jean Sharlu's Glasswork * Lanza's Merit * Magic Container * Magic Dyes * Magic Fan * Magic Greatsword * Magic Weapon (Oil) * Mantle of Protection * Mantle of Shadow * Medallion of Mental Protection * Necklace of Eye * Nuran * Ninya's Diary * Orb of Death * Osk's Runeblade * Paper * Platinum Dragon Lord's Armor * Potion of Lesser Strength * Potion of Lesser Dexterity * Powder of Will O' Wisp * Purple Potion * Razor Edge * Rigrit's Ring * Rikiriko Nut * Ring of Deflection * Ring of Haste * Ring of Magicbound * Ring of Protection * Ring of Resistance * Ring of the Second Eye * Ring of Unicorn * Rose Thorn * Safarlisia * Sand Shooter * Shroud of Sleep * Stamina Potion * Stiletto * Talking Momon Statuette * Tiger Scroll * Torch * Turtle Shell * Twelve Magical Power * Urumi * Vampire Blade * Vest of Resistance * Viper's Tattoo * Virgin Snow * Warm Bottle * White Dragon Bone * You Can Be Momon Too Kit Trivia * A few items listed here on this page are not only originate from the Light Novel, but also from the Web Novel. * Some items from the Web Novel were later adapted into the Light Novel. * In YGGDRASIL, there were stories of how a simple magic item averted a total party kill. * There are nearly an infinite variety of original magic items produced by players. * Ainz had once heard that half the market price of magic items came from the ingredients it was made with. * Cash Items are shown to be unrepresented in the lowest to highest ranking of items under YGGDRASIL's standard. * Players need to use the console to bring up items, but there is no time to do so during a battle. However, it is possible to overcome that setback through using a cash item as shown in Ainz's duel with Shalltear. * According to Fluder Paradyne, one must know a related spell in order to make a magic item. For instance, one must know the Fireball spell to make a flaming weapon. Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:New World Items